1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, particularly to one easy to connect conductive wires of a power vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cable connector disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 559391 includes an insulating shell provided with a first connect end and a second connect end, an interior hollow formed between the first and the second connect end. Further, plural conductive terminals are fitted in the interior hollow, having a contact member and a connecting member to connect with a power wire. A light emitter is fixed at one side of the insulating shell, connected with the power wire.
“Waterproof electric connector” disclosed in Taiwan patent No. 505590 includes a sealing member, a housing, a cap closing on the housing, a hollow chamber formed between the housing and the cap, a flat band cable fitted in the hollow chamber, and a circuit board positioned between the housing and the cap. The sealing member is located between the circuit board and the cap or the housing.
Next, “Waterproof plug and socket connector” disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 76022 includes a pivotal plug and a pivotal socked, a rubber gasket respectively fitted around a contact terminal, a front end and a rear end, and a cylinder screwed with the pivotal plug and the pivotal socket for tightening the rubber gaskets to attain sealing effectiveness and securing pivotal function.
However, the three conventional connectors are constituted with more than two components, having a rather complicated structure, resulting in a high cost. They are not so outstanding in the quality and effectiveness to be used for a power vehicle.